


Conversations in the Hogwarts Staff Lounge

by beeezie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeezie/pseuds/beeezie
Summary: Hogwarts students cause trouble. Their professors know this.





	

As a student, Anthony Goldstein had never really appreciated just how annoying troublemakers could be. Teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts had cured him of that ignorance nicely.

There was only one professor in the staff lounge when he stepped inside; professors as well as students were taking advantage of the recent good weather. His dark brown hair was marred by more grey than was typical for a man in his mid-thirties, and there were a few splotches of dirt on the sleeves of the dark red shirt and simple brown trousers he wore instead of robes.

“I’d have thought you’d be outside with everyone else,” Anthony said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Neville Longbottom looked up from the letter he was reading. “Need to send a few owls, and I keep getting interrupted outside,” he said. “I don’t have to tell James Potter and Roxanne Weasley that they can’t fly all over the grounds just because it’s warm out for the tenth time if I don’t see them doing it.”

“Ah. More coffee?”

“Please.”

Anthony deposited both cups on the table and fell into the seat directly across from Neville. “It’s just as well. I have something you need to see.” He reached into his robes and drew out a piece of parchment. As the herbology professor and head of Gryffindor skimmed it, Anthony sipped his coffee.

“For the love of-” Neville tossed the parchment onto the table. “That must be just about _all_ the books the library has on animagi.”

“Yes.”

“Yours or mine?”

“They’ve all been checked out by Victoire Weasley.”

Neville heaved a sigh of relief. “Oh, good.” He raised his mug to Anthony and took a sip. “I already dealt with the swamp water earlier this week, and I doubt that Fred came up with that on his own. It’s your turn.”

Anthony shook his head. Victoire Weasley was one of his favorite students - she had a gift for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and she was quick on her feet - but she was hands-down the most troublesome Ravenclaw he’d ever met in his life. She and her cousin Fred routinely caused havoc everywhere they went, and he doubted that becoming NEWT students later that year would convince either of them to start behaving. He thought it far more likely that it would embolden them to genuinely try to become animagi, and he very much doubted they would do so legally.

“I know.” Anthony sighed. “Keep an eye on him, though.”

“I always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a precursor to Shenanigans and Hi-Jinks.


End file.
